


Overstim

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have procedures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstim

Cecil knows Carlos has gone too far when his hands start to tremble. Carlos is talking just a little faster than usual and he can’t seem to focus on one subject for any length of time before he’s suddenly talking about something else. Cecil waits patiently at first, letting Carlos unload as much information as he thinks he wants to before he starts helping to calm Carlos down.

He starts by resting his hands on Carlos’ shoulders and pressing down as hard as he can. The pressure makes Carlos shiver and offer him a weak smile, nodding his consent for Cecil to continue with what he is doing. Sometimes the overstimulation hurts and Carlos smiles when he sees Cecil go to get the weighted blanket before leading him over to the couch for the both of them to share.

Cecil hugs Carlos under the weighted blanket, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Feeling better?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Much,” Carlos agrees.


End file.
